The Power of the Sea: Winter Storm
by redpandaluver101
Summary: Alexis Green has come back from her first quest, but it was only the beginning. A new, brutal force threatens camp, and now every demigod fears for their lives. Join Alexis in the second chapter of her story and see, can she and her friends survive the Winter Storm? Book two of the Power of the Sea trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow demigods! :) I'm baaaaacccckkkk! I hope you all liked my last book, it took a heck of a lot of time to do, so hope you liked it! I hope you gus like this one too, becuase I'm excited to write it! This book is dedicated to my cousin, Shley, happy b-day cuz! **

**UNFORTUNATLEY I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN, SO EVERYTHING (EXEPT MY CHARACTERS) BELONGS TO HIM! IF I WERE RICK RIORDAN, THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS WOULD BE COMING OUT NEXT WEEK!**

I am so excited! Summer is here, and that means school is done, and hello Camp! But, for now, I gotta keep it in until we get to camp, because if I get too excited, well, I burst. Not good to have a blizzard at the start of the summer. Oh, sorry, forgot to introduce myself! I am Alexis Green, Daughter of Poseidon, god of the seas. I am now 14, my birthday was about 3 months after I finished my quest to save my dad. Don't ask. With the blizzard thing, I can control the elements of winter. Cool huh? Anyways, I bounce up and down in my seat of the taxi, my backpack on my lap. We stop when we get to the "Pick Your Own Strawberries" sign, and I thank the driver. He looks at me weird, but I get out and run up the hill. I stop and look down. Sure enough, my brother's there, waiting for me. I grin and run down the hill. I fling myself into his arms, and he laughs

. "Hey, good to see you too!" He says as he tries to not topple over. I let go and we both turn around to see Jack and Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend, and my friend, standing near the Big House.

Percy and I run over. I give Jack a sisterly hug and Annabeth kisses Percy on the cheek. We all group hug and laugh together. We all have become really close since the quest. Just thinking of the quest makes me uncomfortable. I rub my left shoulder unconsciously, where Kronos's scythe had scarred. The others don't notice.

"It's good to be back!" I say enthusiastically. And it is. Camp is my home, where my family is. We all walk around, talking about what we have done over the past year. Mostly Percy has done is get into trouble. No surprise there. We end going back to the Big House, and meeting Chiron. He gives me a hug.

"Alexis, how are you?" I shrug

"Same as any demigod can be. Found out over the spring break I have a small case of PTSD, but I'm fine."

He looks at me worried but I wave him off. I don't like pity. We say bye to Chiron and wander around some more. Campers come to say hi and all that, and we try not to get annoyed.

The conch horn blows and everybody sprints to the dining pavilion. Percy and I get our food and sit down. We give our portion to the gods, and sit down again. We tell each other jokes and laugh really hard throughout dinner. I missed Percy a lot. I had never had an older sibling before as a role model, and now I do! I still can't believe it even after a year.

Chiron comes to announce a Capture the Flag game tomorrow, and everybody cheers. We all love to play it, even if there are huge risks in getting hurt. The campfire is, of course, nothing but amazing.

The fire is a red-orange, and you can roast marshmallows even from 7 feet away. Yep, best day of the year. As soon as we know it, the end of the day comes. I think that there are not enough hours in the day. Percy and I say goodnight to everybody, and head off to crash. Once we get in our bunks, Percy bids me goodnight, and I say something intelligent, like " Yah huh" He chuckles and I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: My Horrifying Warning

Another nightmare?! But I just got back! I think as I glide along in my dream. I'm somewhere in Quebec, gliding up an icy mountain. I end up in an ice palace. A voice comes from the middle of the room, and if I could shiver in a dream, I would. Not from the cold, from who the voice belongs to. Unfortunately, I know it. Kronos.

"Boreas! I need assisting!" He calls out, as he walks around a throne that I thought was a wall. A man sits on the throne, looking like Santa. If Santa was thiner, has a white robe, an got a trimmed beard.

Boreas, Boreas, why does that name sound familiar? Then, I remember. Percy thought I was a child of Boreas when we found out my powers. Aren't gods supposed to be good? Why was he helping Kronos?

"What do you need assisting with?" Boreas asks. Kronos bows his head.

"I need help with revenge. Your daughter can play a very important part. Her powers can get through the camp's barriers. She can mirror the girl's powers. The campers will accuse the girl. It will break her. And then, the desision will lay on the girl. That is all I require." Kronos explains. Boreas strokes his chin and then snaps his fingers.

"Daughter! To my side!" A girl of about 15 or 16 appears and bows before her father.

"What is it father?" Boreas leans down and whispers in her ear, and she smiles coldly. She points to the floor. A spike of ice shoots out of the floor, and I wake with a start.

**Dun dun dun! I know, same old same old stuff you might have read, but almost all the good ideas are taken at this point :( Im doing the best i can, so bye 4 now!**


	3. Chapter 3: SUPRISE ATTACK!

I gasp and bolt up. I restrain from screaming again. I pant as I run my fingers through my white hair, and go quickly into the bathroom. I grip the edges of the sink and stare into the mirror. They plan to frame me?! I think for a moment, and I think of a way to prevent the oncoming storm. I could make a wall to rebound the storm. I just have to break the new to everybody... My thoughts are broken when I hear a crash outside. Percy jumps out of bed, and I rush into the bathroom again to get dressed. I run outside to see a crowd of white charging towards us. It already has begun. Percy, fully dressed, looks at me.

"Did you do this?" I look at him in horror.

"Of course I didn't! Why would I attack Camp?" We both turn back to the storm. I concentrate and close my eyes. Turn back turn back turn back turn back. I think. The storm stops slightly, but keeps going. I give up and prepare to fight. I see the snow girl standing behind the storm, and in rage run straight through the storm to her. She smirks and I become enraged. How dare she threaten my home?!

"Ah, you are the youth that brought about Lord Kronos's downfall." She sneers at me.

" Yah, and yours too!" My storm and hers mix together, and I can see my white stallion clash with the snow girl's lion. Just as our animals clash, our fight begins. I unsheathe my dagger and take a stab, while she pulls an ice blue sword. Our metals clash, and lightning booms from above us. She step sides one of my blows and backs off.

"We will meet again, soon." she disappears, leaving me to deal with the mess.I run back to camp, everybody staring at me. Some of them look enraged. The girl is gone, but the storm stays. I try to make it go away, but it is really, really strong. I turn back to everyone, and try to explain. Most of them are too mad to listen. They don't believe me! I feel relieved when Jack comes, but his glare is unsettling. He stares at me.

"Why did you do this?" I open my mouth in horror.

"Why don't you believe me?! I didn't do this!" Jack shakes his head.

"Of course I Don't believe you! Who else could have done this?!" I feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I fight back. I cannot show weakness.

"I had a dream, with this ice king, Boreas I think, talking with Kronos. He sent his daughter to bring the storm! I DIDN'T DO THIS!" I finally yell at him. He backs up, and then I realize what I'm doing. A small blizzard is circling around me, and I try to keep it back.

"Look! Kronos _wants _this to happen! For you guys to turn on me!" Jack shakes his head again.

"He can't be reformed already. You defeated him just this past summer." He walks away, and I run to my cabin. Percy is sitting on his bed, watching me.

"What are _you _gonna tell me I'm a liar too?!" I yell at him. He looks at me warily.

"I don't really know. I mean, no monster or anyone else can get in unless it's a demigod. Camp restrictions." He shruggs, and I start to silently cry.

"But I didn't do any of this. It's not my fault. I am working on controlling it, and you guys don't believe me!" He doesn't do anything while I cry. Just looks at me. We hear a knock on the door, and I wipe my eyes as Percy opens the door. Chiron stands in the doorway, a grim expression on his face.

"Percy, head counselor meeting, and bring Alexis." I muster up as much courage as I can as the three of us walk to the Big House. I've been on the inside, but not in the meeting room. We head downstairs to see all the counselors arguing.

"Listen, she's only 14! She can't have that much power! It _has _to be someone else!" I hear Katie Gardner shout at Clarrise.

"She just came back from a minor war! She's unpredictable!" Clarrise argues. A bunch of yelling replies to that, some agreeing, others opposing.

"Counselors! The meeting has begun!" Chiron shouts. All heads turn to us. I feel all eyes turn on me, and I look down. I want to hide, or disappear. I don't know what they think of me.

The second that people look at me, I hear half the room shouting at me, and I resist the urge to cry. Why doesn't anybody believe me? Well, except for Katie...

The three of us sit down in chairs and I sit away from everybody, just in case.

" Now, I know there has been a problem with the weather..." Chiron starts, and I hear people chuckling or sneering.

" So we are here to discuss this." He finishes.

" The punk started this storm. We have to get rid of her before we all die!" Clarrise shouts, and three fourths of the counselors yell in agreement. Chiron tries to calm them down, but it's no use. I feel the tears in my eyes again, and this time I don't stop them. The tears freeze on my cheeks, and I look down at my hands. they are starting to glow blue-white, and my eyes open in shock. What am I doing?! I look back up again in horror, at everybody yelling at me.

_And then, the desision will lay on the girl. _Is this that desision? I make up my mind quickly.

"STOP!" I yell, and the room goes silent.

" I get it! You guys want me gone! Maybe if I go away, the storm wil stop! But if it doesn't, then _MAYBE _you won't think I'm a disaster! Anybody wanna stop me?!" No answer comes, and I wipe a tear away furiously.

"Fine, I'll go then!" With that, I run out of the room into my cabin. I gra my backpack and pack everything I need. Food, clothes, knife, sword, nectar, ambrosia, mortal money, drachmas, and toiletries. I sprint back up to Thalia's tree, and run down the hill, into the mortal world.


	4. Chapter 4: Lightning

**Hello fellow demigods! I just couldnt resist writing again! I WAS SO BORED! so, STORY TIME!**

* * *

Once I get over the hill, I sprint towards The Empire State building. Once I'm out of sight, I start off at a sprint and launch myself into the air. I shoot up into the clouds, and zoom towards anywhere.

I take out a compass, and get it towards the south. I'm half way to Virginia when I hear thunder. I look behind me to see lightning slowly moving towards me.

" Styx." I mutter. I pick up the pace, and am ahead until I feel a shock go through my body. Lightning. I loose my grip on the air, weird as that may sound, and free fall towards the water. I hit, and just my luck, I pass out in the water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`TIME LAPSE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up on a beach, a throbbing in my head. I clutch it with my hand as I slowly stand up.

I'm in Cape Hatterias, North Carolina. I came here with mom once. I stumble across the white sand, trying not to pass out again. I end up getting to a highway, and hitchhike all the way to Charleston, South Carolina.

" Ok, ok, you can't go home, so where now?" I mumble to myself. I begin to wonder what it's like back at camp right now. I fish a drachma out of my pocket and go to a fountain, which by the way are everywhere. I walk around until I see a rainbow, perfect for my needs.

"O Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Half Blood Hill." the image I see next is horrifying. Khione walking around camp, with everyone unconscious. I almost scream when I realize she'll hear me. I then see my brother, looking very dazed, by Khione's side.

"Good, my charmspeak has worked. Now the rest is up to the girl." I swipe my hand through the message. Khione charmspeaked the camp to turn on me! I run to the nearest place possible that I can just scream.

I start to fly again, but a little lower as to not get blown out of the sky. I land when it gets dark out. Might as well make camp.

I soon find a little abandoned shack some ways away from the highway,and I enter. It doesn't seem so bad. I shrug and bring out my sleeping cot and bag. Once my head hits the cot, I fall asleep. Gods forbid another dream...

* * *

**What do you guys think? Next chapter will be... suprise... PERCY'S POV AWESOME RIGHT?! anyways, i rlly would like it if you would review, favorite, or follow! whoever reviews first gets chappie dedicated to them!**


	5. Chapter 5: Kidnapped

**Hey fellow demigods! wanna say that our winner of the "first commenter contest" is percyjacksonlover13purple. Congrats! This is dedicated to u, with exception of Shley. ㈴2**

**Percy's POV (oh bet u didn't see that coming!)**

I woke up, my head throbbing. I stood up and looked around, until I see the message near the big house.

"One missed Iris message. Would you like to call back?" I looked at the messenger, and saw it was Alex. I quickly ran back to Cabin 3 and got a drachma. I ran back and threw it into the rainbow that appeared after the notice ended. Once I do, an image of Alex appears. She's sleeping in a rundown shack, probably coming back to Camp from her house. I can't wait to see her when she comes...

Suddenly, she sits up, and turns around. Her eyes show fear, anger, confusion, and, surprisingly, hopelessness. She gives me a small smile, which disappears.

"Do you remember anything?" She asks, and I shake my head. She breathes a sigh of relief " You don't blame me for the storm?" She points behind me, and I turn around. I feel my eyes widen. The camp looks like a scene from "Frozen" Snow is falling everywhere, and the wind is raging outside the border. I know that soon it will enter. I turn back around, and shake my head again.

"You're in, um, wherever you are, so you can't have made this. It has to be someone else." Once I say that, the tenseness in her shoulders relaxes, and she smiles a little bit.

"You mean I can come back?" She reaches her hand to the message, as if trying to reach the other side. I meet my hand with hers, and nod. She grins, and nods her head back.

"Good. I'll come back as soon as-" Suddenly, her head snaps towards the back of her, and she screams. A hand clubs her from behind, and she crumples to the ground. Her hand falls from the screen, and the message turns to static.

" No!" I yell, trying to reach her again. It doesn't work, and I run to Cabin 3. I grab a backpack and quickly put my things in. With or without a prophecy, I'm going after my sister.

**hey fellow demigods! What did u guys think? Should this story be in Percy's POV from now on, or should the POV change? thx a billion u guys! ㈴2**

**~redpandaluver101**


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnapped Part 2

**_Alex's POV _**

Once my head hits the ground, I slip into a dream, no I'm sorry, nightmare.

I'm running from something, going through the woods. A storm, very like the one at Camp Half Blood, but somehow calmer.

I stop running, out of breath, and turn around. Percy stands a ways behind me, trying to make his way to me. I shake my head.

" I'm sorry, I can't go back, I'll only hurt everyone even more!" I shout, but he only advances more. I raise my hands defensively.

"Just stay away from me, and you'll be safe!" I call out to him, he's only ten yards away... " just stay away from me, just stay away!" Suddenly, my hands glow bright white, if that's a thing, and a beam of white shoots out of my hands. It hits Percy, and hits his head. He crumples to the ground, and I run over to him. I lay my hand on his cheek, and he's ice cold. I flit my hand to his wrist. No pulse.

**_ What have I done?_**

I bolt up, and immediately look around for 1. Danger and 2. To see if the dream was real. I'm met with a surprise though. Percy is standing on the other side of an Iris Message. I suddenly remember IMing him near the highway. I crawl to it and sit up.

"Percy! I'm so glad to see you!" I say excitedly. A little to loudly. I snap my head to the front and back door to make sure no one heard me. I turn back to Percy, and out of nervous habit, I twirl my hair with my finger. I bite my lip, not sure what to say. So I decide to ask a question.

" Do you remember anything?" That's one if the things I worry about. To my relief, he shakes his head, and I let out a breath I didn't even know I had been holding.

"You don't blame me for the storm?" I nervously say, pointing to behind him. He turns around, and I see his eyes widen. He surveys the area for a minute, then turns back to me.

"You're in, um, wherever you are, so you can't have made this. It has to be someone else." I loosen my shoulders, very glad he doesn't blame me.

"Does this mean I can come back?!" I ask excitedly, and he nods. I smile and try to bring my hand as close as I can to the other side, without disconnecting the message. His hand comes up to meet mine.

"Ok, I'll come back as-" I hear a thud come from behind me, and I snap my head around to see. I scream as the fist comes flying towards my head, and the last thing I see before blacking out is a person with blue eyes and a long scar on the side of his face.

**_Luke_**

**_hello fellow demigods! How do u guys like it? Idk because I'm not you ㈴2 anyways, tell me what u think, and review, or follow! First commenter gets a virtual blue cookie!_**

**_Big red panda hugs!_**

**_~redpandaluver101_**


	7. Chapter 7: Flashback

**Hey peeps! i decides to update on weekend! Ydrumroll the person who wins the blue cookie is...(drumroll please...) daughterofAPOLLO575HAIKU! Blue cookie for u! ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0 just pretend its blue ;) anyways, gotta run, c ya guys soon! :D**

**~redpandaluver101 (and ❄❄Alex❄❄)**

* * *

**Alex's POV **

I am terrified. No, more. I have suffered so much over the past year, I don't need anymore of this.

Four words: the Fates hate me. I think of this over and over again as I awaken to find myself in a damp, dark room. I'm on a metal bed, which doesn't help my back at all. But, the coldness of it doesn't bother me. So that's good.

I sit up and see a wall with bars strewn across it. I try to run over to it, but something stops me. I look down to my hands, and see black cuffs wrapped around my wrists. I follow the chains and see them tied down to the center of the room. I pull and pull but I can't break them. I give up and slump against the wall. I suddenly brace myself for a flashback, which are pretty common at this point.

*one year ago*

_ I try to break the bonds that tie me to the post. I scream when I get electric shocks every time I try to break free. I turn my head to the bruises on my legs, where Luke had beaten me. I slump to the ground and try to not pass out. I stare ahead of me, hoping that someone, anyone good, will come through the heavy door that locks me in. Finally, it opens and my heart drops to my feet._

_ My dear, sweet cousin is standing in the doorway. I grit my teeth as Luke walks over and crouches down. _

_"Now, now, we are difficult, aren't we?" He croons. I try to bite him, and he grabs my hair and pulls. I bite my lip to keep from whimpering. _

_"Γπ υπ Υατυατος Λοκρ!" I yell, and he gives me an uppercut. I groan and jerk my head back on instinct. I bet he didn't like what I said. Well, pretty much anyone wouldn't like anyone to say "go to Tartarus" to them. But Luke deserved it. _

_"Want some more?" He raises his fist again, and I glare at him. I might as well be saying 'come at me bro I don't give a crap'_

_ He gives up trying to intimidate me by punching me, and reaches into his back pocket. He pulls out a lighter, and walks over to a stick. He sets the end on fire, and waits until the coals are on it instead of fire. _

_My eyes widen, any hot thing to a regular person or demigod_ _is twice as hot to me. _

_"Let's see how you like this..." He lifts the stick and puts it on my non-cut arm. I throw my head back and scream, and cry out for anyone, Dad, Percy, Jack, Annabeth, anybody who cares about me, to just make it stop, to make it stop... _

*end flashback*

"STOP!" I scream, ending the flashback. No body comes to help me, but I have a feeling that anybody who comes to "rescue" me would eventually torture me. I open my eyes and look around. I look down at my arm and see the one inch sized burn scar on my arm. I tug at my chains, I have to get out of here, before they come.

Frost creeps up onto my chains, and I stare at them. What am I doing? My eyes widen, then scrunch up. I close my eyes and concentrate on the air around me. I freeze the water particles in the air, and send the propelling towards the chains. I hear the icicles break, and then I open my eyes.

My heart almost shatters. None of the icicles were strong enough to break the chains. I collapse on the ground, overwhelmed. What am I going to do?

* * *

**Hello fellow demigods! So this happens again, I know, I know, but this story will be about Percy being the rescuer! See ya guys soon! AND DON'T FORGET, FIRST COMMENTER GETS BLUE COOKIES!**

** ~redpandaluver101 and ❄Alex❄**


	8. Chapter 8: Quest

**Percy's POV: **

I have to find her. I have to find her. I have to save my sister. No doubt Luke is torturing her right now. Like last year…

*flashback*

I hear screams coming from another room, louder and louder everyday. I want to rescue them, but I'm confined in this dark cell. I try to get up and fall back down. I can't move that much, I was pretty banged up when Luke got to me.

This girl, sounds 13 or 14, and I wonder what she did to deserve that kind of torture. I hear a sizzle, and a louder scream that breaks your heart. I struggle to get up and wobbly, stand. I lumber to the bars and shake them violently. No body comes, and the screams continue.…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Two days later; The screams turn into whimpers eventually, but then comes the day… I'm sleeping, until I hear the scream. I am confused, I haven't hear a scream in... Three days? Four?

Another blood chilling scream comes from the room, and I shudder.…

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO YOU LUKE?!" The voice yells, and I bolt up. The girl is my sister. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++

One day later… I'm laying around, waiting for something. I'm jostled from my thoughts as I hear something down the hall, like someone being dragged.

I hear Alex scream, and my cell door opens. She's literally thrown inside, and she screams again and tries to get out. I try to say her name, but with two weeks of not talking, it's hard. She hears me though, and starts to crawl to me. She finds my pant leg and finds me.

"PERCY!" She tackles me, and I wince slightly. Ouch. She looks me over, and I do the same to her. She's covered in bruises, and dried blood comes from her left arm, temple, and a little gash is on her forehead, and yet she's grinning like an idiot. I try to see what caused the blood. I see something etched into her arm. One word, weak. My smile drops and I glare at the scar. Probably Luke made it, son of a b**ch. she puts the arm behind her back.

"Luke?" She nods, then shakes her head.

"It's ok, I'm fine." I'm not convinced. We lean up against each other, and she asks a question I didn't expect her to ask.

"Do they know you have powers?" I nod, and she puts on her thinking face. "Do they know I have powers?" I think for a moment, and shake my head. She grins.

"I have an idea" *end flashback*

I step over the property line and run down the hill. I look back and sigh. I'll be back.

✏✏✏**✏✏✏✏✏✏✏✏✏✏✏✏✏✏✏✏✏✏✏✏✏㈄4㈄4㈄4㈄4㈄4㈄4㈄4㈄4㈄4㈄4㈄4㈄4㈅1㈅1㈅1㈅1㈅1㈅1㈅1㈅1㈅1㈅1㈅1㈅1 Hey peeps! Hope u like this chapter! I decided to put a twist on my original story and add more detail, in Percy's POV! Oh I gotta go, I have a Spanish test see ya guys later!**


End file.
